The present invention relates to sports training apparatus and, more specifically, to strike zone training devices for pitchers, hind-catchers and batters in the game of baseball.
In the sport of baseball a pitcher must propel the baseball at a target selected by the hind-catcher toward the batter's strike zone in-order for the game to begin and most often end. Using various ball-throw types the pitcher attempts to strike the batter out or at least minimize their hitting ability. The hind-catcher places the catcher's mitt within or around the strike zone for the pitcher to throw the baseball to. These targets should best identify the batter's weaknesses. Using a baseball bat, the batter must execute a coordinated swing for a successful hit of the baseball into or out of the field. A successful hit by the batter is determined by a variety of factors at a particular point in the game itself. Although general body strength and endurance are necessary, certain specific muscles or muscle groups are primarily employed during the pitching, hind-catching and batting of the baseball; yet, all three player-positions are dependent upon the strike zone for their individual and team's success.
In most sports conditioning, athletes engage in various exercises to strengthen and train the primary muscle groups needed for mastering a particular sport, and more specifically a player-position within that sport. In some instances, additional training apparatus are used for more concentrated training. In baseball, for these specific player-positions, athletes practice pitching, hind-catching and hitting the baseball to increase their manipulative skills while at the same time strengthening the muscles and visual focus needed for each of these functions.
It is a typical feature of sports training apparatus within the game of baseball to concentrate the training to one particular player-position at a time, whether pitching or batting, while the catcher player-position is typically left without a practice device altogether (i.e., U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,771,294 and 6,443,859 and 4,886,267). The present invention is designed specifically for training all three afore mentioned player-positions, whether practicing individually or altogether.
It is the principle object of the present invention to provide a strikingly new and improved apparatus for training baseball's pitchers and hind-catchers and batters with one device that optimizes each player-position's muscular conditioning and visual focus.
Another object is to provide a baseball training apparatus that allows multiple player-positions to improve their skill level at each of those positions that centers on baseball's all important strike zone. This invention allows for the individualized defining of the specific parameter needed for each player-position to perform their assigned player duties.
A still further object is to provide a baseball training device adapted for occasionally repeated, forceful hits by a baseball bat or ball which is of extremely durable materials and structurally sound design.
Other objects will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.